


Secrets

by 2dboys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cliche, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dboys/pseuds/2dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So in this I'm not going to make Kaiba rich because if he were to be blackmailed he'll for sure ruin that persons life before they ruin his reputation. Besides the story would end too shortly and where is the fun in that right? :)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

You were currently nibbling on a tiny bread roll from your aunts bakery as you sit in a very secluded area trying your hardest to hide from the constant bullying you received. Since most of the students ate in the cafeteria you decided to eat outside where a few students hang out to play sports such as soccer and basketball, at least you're safe for now.

"Awe (Name), you didn't bring me a bread? How rude." You freeze in place as you look for an escape route but unfortunately you don't see one.

"A-ah Nato! Don't be s-silly h-here..." You shakily grab your lunch bag as you rummage through it to take out a sweet bread, you hand it to him as you turn around.

Nato was the primary boy who bullied you the most but he wasn't the only one, his friends did too since you were the easiest to torment. You never understood why Nato resorted to this, it's like since day one he picked you to be his victim. Maybe he was insecure? He seemed to be one of the hottest boys in school (according to gossip) with his tall height and slightly pale skin. Not to mention he had orange eyes that were always half lidded with perfectly combed blond hair. Sure all people can be insecure but if he was why not beat someone who is actually hotter than him? You had big round (eye color) eyes that were slightly hidden by long lashes, your (hair color) hair poked messily around your slim face. You were so tiny and scrawny, there's nothing for him to be insecure about. You really envied Nato's looks but not his personality. His personality was shit, you didn't understand how girls fall for him.

"You know I don't like sweet bread." He swats your hand causing you to yelp and make the bread fly to the floor.

"S-sorry..." You look down terrified when you feel his hand on your shoulder.

"(Name) why are you scared I'm not going to do anything to you, so long as you don't piss me off." He smirks smacking your cheek lightly. You gulp as you keep looking down and continue nibbling on your bread. Now you'll have to look for a better hiding spot.

-

The next day when it was lunch you look for a better spot to eat, your last resort? The bathroom. It wasn't the most sanitary but if it gets you away from harms way you were willing to risk comfort for safety. You were chewing on some pizza peacefully when the bathroom door swings open.  

Did Nato finally find your new hiding spot?!

Without thinking twice you lock the door to the stall hiking your feet up so he'll think no one is there. It seemed to work in movies, hopefully it works in real life.

"Are ya sure about this Kaiba?"

You freeze at the name and voice.

"Just shut up."

"Well rich boy certainly is eager today." You hear the smugness of the Brooklyn accent.

"Check if the stalls are empty."

Loud bangs are heard as the doors are swung open. You are terrified when they get to the stall next to yours. 

"Just forget it." Seto's tone is impatient as he enters the stall next to the one you currently are in.

You almost pee your pants in relief. 

"Whatever ya say."

Wait doesn't Seto hate Joey, and vice versa... what are they doing conversing in the lavatories? Now you were curious. You are surprised to see them get in the same stall closing the door behind them causing your stall to vibrate.

 _Are they going to do something illegal? Are they going to do drugs?_ The thought horrifies you since you could potentially get in trouble if they wereto be busted.

You suddenly hear a slam on your stalls wall.

 _Are they fighting?!_   You try not to make your breathing labored. You strain your ears as you hear a quiet groan, not sure if it came out of Joey or Seto. It goes silent until you hear a belt being loosened. That makes you freeze.

 _They couldn't be... could they? Don't they know heroin is one of the worst drugs ever?!_ You feel the impulse to stop the illegal act as you balance yourself on the porcelain toilet seat. You peer up but your forehead and eyes are the only parts of your face that make it over their stall since your height prevents you from going any higher. You spot Seto's brown hair, he sure is damn tall. You look at what they're doing not wanting to make a noise in case they're not doing drugs. If you see a needle you will stop the act, even if it gets your ass beat by them. Your breath is caught at the back of your throat as you lower your eyes to look down.

Instead of Seto or Joey preparing themselves to stab a needle into their veins, Joey is crouched down in front of Seto, his head bobs back and forth. Kaiba holding his uniform shirt to get a good view of Joey his other hand is sprawled on the stall wall for support. A slurping noise comes from Joey as he licks Kaiba. Kaiba seems disheveled and impatient to come already as he thrusts in Joey's mouth erratically.  _Joey is giving his enemy, Seto, a blowjob?!_

You quickly sit back down in horror feeling a warm feeling sink down to your stomach. _No why am I you feeling this? I like girls! I'm straight! So then... why am I so turned on?_

You cover your ears hoping that would block the arousing noises coming from both boys but mostly from Joeys. If your bullies found out about this they certainly would have one more reason to kick your ass. Joey never came off as gay, well scratch that, he wasn't that much of surprise since he always seemed to linger he seemed to be all over Yugi. 

But Seto.

Oh Seto, a boy who was cruel and unusual towards Joey, was standing there as he is being pleasured by his rival. You never thought out of all the people Seto would be gay.

Goes to show not to judge a book by its cover. Suddenly a shuffle is heard as Kaiba puts on his pants and belt.

"See ya later rich boy." You can imagine Joey's smirk plastered on his face as he is the first to leave the bathroom. Kaiba lingers for a moment as he checks himself in the mirror sighing slightly, he goes back to the stall to retrieve his backpack throwing it over his shoulder he is soon gone as well. You decide to just not go to class as one thing sticks on your mind.

This hasn't been the first time?!


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this I'm not going to make Kaiba rich because if he were to be blackmailed he'll for sure ruin that persons life before they ruin his reputation. Besides the story would end too shortly and where is the fun in that right? :)

Once your next class starts, you decide to come out of the stall and into the hallways full of mostly upperclassmen. You try to maneuver them as quickly as possible to avoid confrontation.

"Where were you (Name), I missed you in class... It was rather boring without you." A shiver is sent down your spine as you forgot who you truly were hiding from, Nato.

"Maybe eating lunch with you wasn't enough?" You close your eyes awaiting your faith but it never comes. Did someone in the hallway finally decide to step up for you, a freshman? Hope bubbles in you as you turn around your face full of relief but you hear a sadistic laugh come out from the junior boy.

"You really are amusing,  _(Name)_." Your eyes are filled with terror as he swiftly wraps a long hand around your shoulder his fingers digging into your shoulder. Well there's another bruise added to your body.

"Hm, what should we do (Name) now that I found you?" He looks around as he walks you to your next class. You see a tall figure with brown hair turn the corner. It's now or never.

"I'm-I'm sorry N-nato I have to talk to s-someone!"

You push against the boy and time seems to go into slow motion as you run towards the much taller boy, hitting some people on the way. Nato's angry protests blocked by your pumped ears.

"Seto!" You hear your vocals scream with determination. You never knew a scream like that could be accomplished by your small figure but he doesn't stop. You breathe heavily as you catch up to him and grip the back of his shirt. His body freezes but he doesn't look back, probably from rage.

You whisper quietly enough for his ears only, "I know what you did in the bathroom." His body stiffens and he looks over his shoulder in anger, maybe you should have just let Nato beat you up. You seriously don't want to find out how strong Kaiba is. He grabs onto your uniform collar.

"What do you know you brat?" He growls through gritted teeth.

"U-Um I-I don't think you want me to say it i-infront of t-these people." You manage to stutter out as you coward. Kaiba looks around and sees all the students have their curious eyes on both of you but their expression turn to horror as they scurry away from Seto's glare.

"Did that mutt tell you?"

You gulp terrified.

"Answer me!" He snaps furiously. 

 "J-joey?" He growls at the mention of said boy.

You didn't want Joey to be involved and beat you up too, "N-no he didn't say anything, I swear!"

"Then how do you know?" His face hardens.

"I... I saw you guys in the bathroom..." Kaiba's grip only intensifies.

"How?"

"I was in the stall y-you guys didn't bother to-to c-check... I thought... I thought you guys were doing some i-illegal stuff so I w-wanted to make sure but.... no." You close your eyes ready for a blow.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" You open yours eyes to answer him avoiding his gaze but he cuts you off.

"Never mind I don't want your pathetic back story. What do you want?"

Surprise washes over your eyes as you watch Kaiba's eyes close as he twitches letting you go to cross his arms, "Money?"

You clear your throat, "N-no! I want protection or... for you to help me get stronger." Kaiba opens an eye and scoffs.

"I don't want a coward clinging onto me and clearly I don't have time for such stupid matters."

"I-I have evidence..." Kaiba's other eye snaps open, "You're bluffing." You take your phone out and shakily point at it.

"I-It's in here." He growls and rubs his head. "Don't think of getting my phone because I already created an email that could be sent to the whole school..." He seemed to buy your story as he glares down at you.

"I don't want to have to spend time with you... so being your bodyguard will do." He seems to say forcibly through a clench jaw, hating to accept defeat.

"... really?" You say happily to your delightful surprise. He opens his backpack to retrieve a piece of paper and pen. He jots something onto the paper and hands it to you grudgingly. You blink and grab it from his larger hand, a contrast to your tiny one. You eye it and scrawled on it in neat handwriting is Seto's phone number. You look away from the paper to thank Kaiba but he's already walking away, his backpack slung around his shoulder.

You burst in happiness and relief.

_Finally from now on I'll be free!_

Little did you know you were far from freedom.


End file.
